<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's written on the doorway by downtherabbbithole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161630">it's written on the doorway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtherabbbithole/pseuds/downtherabbbithole'>downtherabbbithole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtherabbbithole/pseuds/downtherabbbithole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-'Finale': Technoblade has destroyed L'manburg. He runs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's written on the doorway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh I don't know this works so it's real short but who knows maybe I'll continue this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno fled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams echoed through his ears, blood trickled down his cheek and hit the snow beneath his feet; painfully harsh red against the pristine white. The tears pooling in his eyes began to impede his vision and Techno stumbled, falling to the frozen ground with a cry. Darkness entered his vision, and he closed his eyes, his exhaustion from days of hyper-vigiliance finally catching up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over. They were dead. Finally, the voices would be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noise, barely a whisper, woke Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Blood.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd done everything they demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please.. I can't.." With nothing more than a whimper, Techno begged. Dignity meant nothing now. He begged, pushing himself up onto his knees and crying out into the empty sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"PLEASE. What do you want from me? Please.." His voice trailed off, too tired to even speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices, though, grew stronger, both in quantity and volume, and the whisper became a shout, then a roar, chanting and shrieking and howling with barely distinguishable words. One was clear, though. The more he tried to ignore it, the louder it became.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Blood. Blood. Blood.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It engulfed him, drowning his thoughts and suffocating his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'Blood. Blood. Blood'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was shaking, curled tightly into a ball with his head tucked between his arms. His attempts to cover his ears were futile- the voices got through. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deafening him to his surroundings, and paralysing him in a way he had never experienced before. For the first time in his life, Technoblade was terrified. Truly and deeply terrified. And he was alone</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>